


Swap

by Fivepenguin



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 震惊！大变人猫事件发生，幕后黑手竟是……
Relationships: Sissel & Yomiel (Ghost Trick)
Kudos: 1





	Swap

01  
  
命运更新完毕，他多坐十年牢。  
  
尤米尔在床上攥着被单一想，觉得这牢坐得值：死去的人复活，活着的人有了新生活，不死不活的人得到作为真正的人活下去的机会。最重要的是，不会有个小女孩夜半惊醒，为那从天而降的陨石，由此，西塞尔得偿所愿。  
  
而且，住在这其实挺滋润。新的十年没有机会、亦失去能力操纵他人身体，制造罪名，这座监狱只他一个服刑。吃住都被精心照料，时不时乔多还来看他。  
  
有回说到西塞尔跑进公园，那儿恰好在铺路面，于是水泥上留下爪印，当天晚饭换成了全家一齐动手的大清洗。尤米尔哈哈哈直笑，瞥见西赛尔别扭地转过头，盯着墙上的斑点。  
  
还有回他提出，希望得到一台电脑。卡巴尼拉坚决反对，原话是：“你可要想清楚了。这人当着警察的面还敢劫持人质，一旦得到了可以让他发挥所长的东西，谁也说不好会发生什么。”  
  
乔多说到这，耸了耸肩膀，他很壮，双肩和胸怀都宽阔无比，西塞尔窝在他的怀里显得那么小。当然啦，尤米尔想，他还小，没办法。也不可能再长了。  
  
他表示体谅：“那也没关系。”说到底，一个犯人提出这样的要求，本就有些逾矩。  
  
最终，他还是套上那件宽大的粉色衣服，蹲在监狱里画画，不禁令人(特指乔多)感叹历史真是惊人地相似。  
  
不过倒也没别的办法。刑期若满，他既不愿意继续囚禁自己，必然要选择出去。  
  
到时找工作，一递简历，工作人员问：“尤米尔先生，您有为国服务的经历，极好。但这十年的空白方便透露一下吗？”  
  
他说：“这没什么！只不过是我从警察局顺了把枪，又在公园里劫持了个无辜的小女孩，所以被关进监狱而已。哦，对了，我会在警察局是因为被怀疑泄漏国家机密，有人审问我来着。”  
  
结果如何，用膝盖想都能知道。  
  
也许有人会说：他哪里用得着去找工作？有的是人要他。问题这时才来：不出意外，他十年间碰不到电脑，肯定导致手生。  
  
虽然对他来说其实无所谓。  
  
尤米尔要了画具，在狱中做苦修的画家。从不可名状的色调的乱序排列组合，到有条有理地画出想描绘的事物，也就耗费他三四年左右的时间。  
  
作品题材单一，总是与某只黑猫有关。夜色皮毛，金铸的双眼，还有他亲手系上的红色领巾，像是火焰，照亮了无光的海底。尤米尔从回忆的罐子里倒出糖果，那是痛苦时光里少有的慰藉。  
  
旧的十年，黑暗的十年，他关在潜水艇里坠落，复仇的焰火熊熊燃烧。  
  
漂泊不定的日子头一回安定下来，是在他租下一座房子后。装潢普通，胜在具体而微，床铺盛得下他颀长的身躯，旁边还有个柜子。他不需睡觉，却常常躺在上头，仿佛借这种仪式般的行为就真能休息似的。西塞尔常常慵懒地伏在柜子上，双眼看向他，如黑暗中的两束月光。  
  
到了后来，尤米尔把它抱在怀里。幼猫一开始很小，很瘦弱，但随年岁增长，身形抻开，体型优雅。他目送它沉入梦乡。传说猫能穿行梦境，他希望它替自己做梦。  
  
冷淡、聪明、温柔的猫。他的猫。  
  
尤米尔曾无数次好奇过，自己的形象以怎样的姿态投射在它的眼中，活人或者尸体？亦或二者皆非？  
  
真想用西塞尔的眼睛看看自己的样子啊，他想。但是，那模样一定可悲至极，外形再鲜活，心灵却在很早之前就死去了。  
  
新的十年他倒是真正的人类，得以在释放前夜做梦。  
  
梦里乘坐车驾，星河上铺满车轮辘辘转动的声响。模糊的虚影出现在他身旁，说：“您的愿望我已收到。请尽情享受这一天。”  
  
什么愿望？什么这一天？跟我说话的人是谁？疑问没有得到解答，尤米尔已经滑出座位，向着天空或陆地、海水或火焰坠落，直到身躯翻滚收缩。他睁开眼睛，如爱丽丝自仙境回归，世界在他眼前缩小。  
  
他成了一只黑猫。准确来说，他成了西塞尔。  
  
02  
  
对从前的尤米尔而言，作为人类生活和作为猫生活其实没有什么差别。  
  
前者或后者，他都感受不到疼痛，操纵生命体带有强烈的疏离感，就像控制机械。他自己的躯体除了痛感以外运作得十分良好，好得过了头。当然是反话，但如果这行尸走肉的生活给他带来了唯一一处便利的话，那应该是：  
  
他再也用不着发胶了。  
  
显然，这是玩笑话。现在的状况则又不同。就好像他生来就是只猫，他能感觉到自己湿润的呼吸，四足踏在地上的触感，肌肉几乎要跳出他的皮毛。无法自控，他摇摇晃晃地走了几步后倒地。  
  
糟糕。这状况非常不妙。  
  
一个庞然大物跳入他的视野，尤米尔不由自主地一哆嗦。理智疯狂尖叫：危险！危险！脑海中警铃响彻，有声音说快跑。可本能牢牢地把他固定在地上。这是十年来的相处培养出的强大力量；毕竟如今西塞尔是乔多的猫，它的身体对乔多会产生依赖也是自然。  
  
“西塞尔君？”警察蹲下身体轻声唤道，伸手摸他头，神情关切，“发生什么事了吗？”  
  
尤米尔下意识地用头蹭着粗糙的掌心，渴求更多触摸，不久反应过来，万分羞愤。猫的本能太可怕了，真的。明明心智和人类相差无几，为何会产生这种不讲理的冲动？  
  
乔多没有得到回应，继续问：“西塞尔君？为什么不说话呢？”  
  
尤米尔：“喵。”  
  
乔多：“怎么了？有什么事情的话，可以直接跟我说。凛音明天就要来了，难道你是激动过头？”  
  
尤米尔：“喵喵喵喵喵喵。”伴随着一连串摇头。  
  
“看来是出了什么问题，导致你无法与我交流，”见到黑猫疯狂点头，乔多禁不住微笑了，又拍拍尤米尔的头顶，“真是突然啊。而且，偏偏是在这个时间点。”  
  
今天离当初的“那个夜晚”正好是十年，不差一分。  
  
门在这时哐哐哐地响，乔多起身去迎客。缝隙里滑进一个人，穿着滑稽的粉色衣服，头发冲天，就像，就像香蕉，脸上戴着墨镜…… 

？……？？

等等。尤米尔异常冷静地想，这不就是他自己吗。  
  
男人闯入的样子就仿佛他不适应自己的身体。有一会儿他双臂伏地，竟是打算手脚并用，不过马上便反应过来，姑且采用两脚动物的走路方式。即使这样，姿势也是歪歪扭扭，如同醉汉。  
  
走到呆滞的黑猫跟前，男人扑倒在地。他的声带似乎也全然不听指挥，暴力性不配合他说话的打算，冒出来的声音音调古怪：  
  
“尤米尔？”  
  
男人趴着，眼睛透着墨镜跟他对视，看起来可怜巴巴。  
  
尤米尔矜持地点头，心下确定，他和西塞尔交换了身体。原因也许和那个梦有很大的联系。  
  
“尤米尔，你为什么不说话？”  
  
总感觉这句话似曾相识。尤米尔张嘴，说了几声喵。  
  
“尤米尔，你怎么会在这里？”  
  
乔多走来，好奇地发问，略微有些担忧。  
  
西塞尔再说话时，发音已经顺畅流利许多，“不，你弄错了。我是西塞尔。”  
  
乔多惊呆了。  
  
03  
  
“往好的方向想，起码你能尝到巧克力的味道了。”乔多说着，塞了一块到西塞尔的手里。  
  
“这不是佳诺喜欢吃的吗？”西塞尔迟疑地说，“可以给我吗？”  
  
乔多耸肩：“她会谅解的。毕竟，她也很喜欢你啊。”  
  
“我也挺喜欢她。”  
  
西塞尔回答过后，现场一时陷入寂静。  
  
互相交换情报后，还是尤米尔先开口：“所以，关于现状，有其他线索吗？”  
  
“如你所说，”在死者的世界里，西塞尔依旧保持着黑猫的外形，“那过了一天我们应该就能恢复原状了。”  
  
乔多说：“但那是尤米尔的梦境吧？不一定就真的会实现。”  
  
“正是如此。”尤米尔同意道。  
  
这个小小的讨论最终结束于两人一起把身为猫吃不了的食物都投喂给西塞尔。咬碎最后一块巧克力，西塞尔含糊地说：“不如去公园看看。也许和陨石有关。”  
  
坦白说，尤米尔觉得这种可能性很小。可毕竟几率不为零，的确有一试的价值。西塞尔占着他的身体跑出监狱，姑且算是在逃犯，尤米尔不是很有勇气让他出门，因此乔多把家交给西塞尔，带着新晋黑猫去了目的地。  
  
公园的样子不曾变过。他们站在一处，有人来往，其中认识乔多的，不忘打招呼：  
  
“乔多刑警！又带猫出来玩啊？”  
  
乔多说是，把尤米尔放了下来。他一落地，就注意到不远处的水泥里陷下去的形状。  
  
爪印。  
  
他猜到，这是西塞尔留下的，一时兴起跑了过去(不知何时他已经习惯猫的身体了)，摁进爪子。这痕迹可说年代久远，但仍然与猫爪严丝合缝。  
  
尤米尔顿悟：这么多年来，西塞尔一直没长。  
  
和他所想无甚差别，公园里确实一丁点儿线索都没有。陨石魄力强劲，一出手就要让人的生活脱轨，这点小事，大概不在它的管辖范围内。  
  
“真遗憾，”回程的路上，尤米尔想，“也没有发生特别的事。”公园是埋葬着他曾经的人生的地方，于他意义非凡。为此，他潜意识地盼望会有事发生。现实背叛了他。  
  
一人一猫到家，看到西塞尔蜷缩着挤在沙发上，听到声响，投来目光。很快它眼睛一亮，灵魂的火焰飞快地燃过来。  
  
“没有发现。”尤米尔说。  
  
西塞尔说没关系。它仰起头，兴高采烈：“我刚刚想到一个办法。我可以自杀，然后回到你的身体死前的四分钟。在那四分钟里，我操纵你的身体，再自杀一次，再度进行回溯。循环往复，直到返回到身体交换的时间点之前。找出原因，然后将其根除。”  
  
“真不愧是我的猫，这个想法不错，很有递归的味道。”尤米尔表示欣赏，“但是你有没有想过：自从我们交换身体以来，已经过去了非常多个四分钟了。就算你能保证回溯后的一瞬间就立刻死亡，也要死数十次，更何况想死也需要时间。”  
  
“那还是算了。”西塞尔沮丧地回答。  
  
尤米尔说：“在我看来是明智的选择。”他扭头去看乔多，对方整张脸都写着“我觉得自己是在场唯一一个正常人”。  
  
他们别无无法，只好决定：一同等到黎明。若是事情解决，就不多横生枝节。  
  
“还好，阿尔玛带着佳诺去旅行了，”乔多喃喃道，“不然会变成什么样的事态啊。”  
  
04  
  
尤米尔和西塞尔偎在一块，就像在旧的那十年里一样。时钟指向下午六点，一如马车变回南瓜，魔法消失，他们回到自己的身体。尽管如此，暂时也没有分开。  
  
尤米尔抱着黑猫，莫名地感慨起来。借着那一个梦，他确确实实地使用了西塞尔的双眼看到了自己的样子：是个普通人类。会痛，会老，会死。对他来说，再好不过，这才叫真正的活着。  
  
不过问题的解决方式令他甚至有点失望：居然这样简单。  
  
西塞尔的脊骨像山脉在他的掌下起伏。他把黑猫往怀里揽，头一歪，被睡魔俘获。  
  
“如何呢？和那位阁下交换身体的体验。”车座之上，虚影问他。它已经慢慢清晰，现出小动物的体态，毛发很长。  
  
“我认得你，”尤米尔说，“你是那只狗。”  
  
虚影，不，导弹说：“正是在下。今日的事就当作是我的一个小小的恶作剧吧，毕竟，日子特殊。”它发出笑声，称得上慈祥。  
  
“请回去吧，”它接着说，“命运已被改写。今夜的梦只是新旧时空中小小的缝隙催生的幻影。尤米尔阁下不应在这久留，否则……”  
  
导弹用鼻子拱了拱尤米尔，他又一次地掉下车子。慌张的呼喊由远及近，将他唤醒。  
  
“他醒了！”尤米尔睁开眼，就看到凛音惊慌中带着喜悦的表情。钟表藏在红发后，指针指向六点半。  
  
“你刚刚失去呼吸和心跳，”乔多靠近他轻声解释，“连西塞尔都在着急。”  
  
他茫然地抬头，对上黑猫的双眼。  
  
“不管怎么说，”凛音道贺，“恭喜您重获自由。”  
  
尤米尔苦笑：“谢谢你。”百感交集自是不必多言。现在的时空，保有从前的记忆的生物屈指可数，其中不包括凛音。记忆不同，她不是他和西塞尔所熟知的那个人。  
  
新的十年，从原点向原点跃迁，既是前进，也是回归。崭新的纪元已经到来，他们各自有自己的道路。  
  
他看向西塞尔。  
  
……你还愿意……  
  
温柔的猫。聪明的猫。稍微有点冷淡的猫。

他的猫。  
  
凛音逗弄着它。西塞尔的双耳伏在她的手掌下，很快又支起来，像两片船帆。  
  
不再属于他的猫。  
  
……跟我走吗？……  
  
这时，世界在窗外黑了下来。天色暗沉，唯有天际闪出些许淡紫色的光亮。而室内则闪烁着烛火和香气，温暖、柔和，电灯发着太阳般明亮的暖色。  
  
凛音拿出一个拉炮，对着他。砰，纸屑的雨水纷纷扬扬地垂落，他和西塞尔对视，一瞬间知道它心情极好。  
  
这家伙在乔多的家里活得可真开心啊。  
  
你有什么话要跟我说吗？西塞尔歪歪头，表达出自己的意思。  
  
尤米尔微微一笑，把问题吞回肚子里。  
  
Fin


End file.
